Let $a$ and $b$ be complex numbers: $\begin{align*} a &= 3 + 1i \\ b &= 5 + 5i \end{align*}$ What is $a-b$ ? $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $10$ $11$ $\llap{-}2$ $\llap{-}3$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}5$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}7$ $\llap{-}8$ $\llap{-}9$ $\llap{-}10$ $\llap{-}11$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $10$ $11$ $\llap{-}2$ $\llap{-}3$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}5$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}7$ $\llap{-}8$ $\llap{-}9$ $\llap{-}10$ $\llap{-}11$ $a$ $b$
Solution: Subtract the real and imaginary components separately. $a - b = (3 - 5) + (1 - 5)i$ $\hphantom{a - b} = -2 - 4i$